1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a sense amplifier, and more particularly to a sense amplifier for amplifying a sensing voltage and a reference voltage via a latch circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern age having the technology changing with each passing day, a non-volatile memory, such as a flash, is widely used in various electronic products. Conventionally, when storage data recorded in a memory cell of the flash is to be read, the memory cell is biased through a column decoder and a row decoder so that the memory cell generates a sensing current. Thereafter, the sensing current is compared with a reference current through a sense amplifier so that the storage data can be judged.
With the technological development which changes with each passing day, the sensing current of the flash is reduced in the more advanced manufacturing technique so that the flash has the lower power consumption and the higher access speed. However, the lower sensing current causes the sense amplifier to have the smaller sensing margin so that the sense amplifier tends to obtain the incorrectly stored data. Therefore, it is an important subject in the industry to develop the technology capable of effectively enhancing the data sensing accuracy of the sense amplifier.